five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven Branwen
'Introduction' 'Personality' Raven thoughts on the world is she will do whatever means necessary to survive and believes that strong live and the weal die. As such has little regret taking the lives of innocents indirectly or otherwise. Despite murdering the former Spring Maiden, Raven presented her actions as merciful and necessary, saying that the maiden never learned anything despite the training Raven put her through and that she wasn't cut out for this world. She is also stubborn, cynical, patronizing and selfish. As after saving her daughter from death at hands of Neopolitan and believing leaving her at young and believed that sufficed and would do so again if the need arises. However despite her powers as and Maiden and skills as a former Huntress, Raven is also coward choosing to run away from the fight between Salem seeing it as unwinnable. She is even willing to risk her brother and daughter's lives in order to get access to the Relic in hopes of defending her tribe against Salem. As Yang pointed out, Raven's definition of strength is shallow as despite her great power she chooses to run away from her problems instead of facing them. In the end Raven's survival of the fittest philosophy is just a façade to hide her fear of Salem and her other insecurities. 'History (Rwby Series)' Raven was born the older twin sister of Qrow Branwen in Branwen Tribe a tribe of bandits who lived outside the kingdoms. At some point in their youth she and her brother were selected by the tribe to be sent to combat school in order to learn to combat Huntsmen. The only real threat to their raids besides the Creatures of Grimm. After which the enrolled at Beacon Academy on which they were placed on Team STQR along with Summer Rose and Taiyang Xaio Long. At some point the Team were revealed the secrets of Ozpin's curse and his war with Salem. He also at some point gave her and Qrow the ability to shape-shift into the birds of their namesakes. Deciding on investigating on her own, Raven's findings gradually made her become more horrified and disillusioned with the world, and she developed negative conceptions towards Ozpin. At some point around the time she fell in love with Taiyang which eventually resulted in the birth of their Yang Xaio Long. But having deemed the fight against Salem as hopeless, and deciding to stay true to why she became a Huntress, she left for the tribe, not long after Yang's birth. At some point returning to the tribe she rose to become the leader. Though she also began to have strained relationship with her brother as he never returned to the tribe seeing as murderers and thieves, Raven saw Qrow's desertion as betrayal and his trust in Ozpin foolhardy, and the twins have been feuding with each other ever since. 'War of Discoveries:???' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Having been a former Elite Huntress, Member of Team STRQ who were consider among the best graduates of Beacon Academy and a former member of Ozpin's group, Raven is a gifted warrior. She was able to scare of Neopolitan a gifted warrior who just defeated her daughter by merely pointing her weapon at her. She is feared through out continent of Anima for her skills and deadly attacks on villages with her tribe. She to was able defeat Cinder Fall a skilled warrior who had defeated many of famous foes with nearly little effort. 'Semblance' Kindred Link: Raven's semblance allows her create portals with those has bonded these portals allow to go to the person she bonded to any location in the world but to person that she bonded with. Raven largely uses this ability to make an exit she can also use for infiltration purposes as example of how she let Salem's group into Haven Academy. Raven can also allow other people through her portals, as she did with Weiss and Yang, without going through herself or requiring them to be bonded to her. To activate the ability, she swings her sword, causing a portal to open a few feet in whatever the direction the blade was swung at, but she is also able to open portals without her sword, such as when she opened one in her bird form. To date, she has bonded with at least four people, Yang, Tai, Qrow and Vernal. Maiden Powers Transformation ' 'Trivia * Raven's Japanese VA is Megumi Hayashibara who also voices Rebecca in One Piece * Raven's English VA is Anna Hullun Category:Branwen Tribe Category:Female Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:The Maidens Category:Weather Manipulation Users Category:In-love Category:Animal transformation Category:Shapeshifting Category:Rwby Series Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Former Hero Category:Sister Category:Twins Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Swordswomen Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Dust World Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Team STRQ